This invention relates to providing a system for improved organic fishery systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for establishing fully organic aquatic farming, primarily within inland production sites.
Commercial farming of aquatic livestock has become an increasingly important source of protein-rich food for growing world populations. Conventional aquatic farms rely heavily on the use of chemicals to enable maximum production output. Conventional fisheries often treat the fish stock with synthetic growth hormones, antibiotics, dyes, etc., which eventually make their way to the end consumer.
Currently, no known commercial aquaculture production produces products using fully controlled “organic” production practices. The development of commercially-viable “organic” aquatic livestock farms, operated without the use of potentially-harmful chemicals, would be of great benefit to the industry and end-consumers alike.